


A Sleepless Night

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gentle touches, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimate moments, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stolen Glances, can be platonic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Jaskier can't sleep, instead he watches as Geralt does.Just a short drabble with a pinning bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	A Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by @angelwormwood found here https://ladyahiru.tumblr.com/post/613275937912569856 
> 
> Still new to sharing stuff like that if I did it wrong someone please tell me! I live to learn and be a better person. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! I THrive on feedback BTW.... so If your inclined leave a comment. 
> 
> Might write another chapter of Geralt doing the same thing.

They’re sharing a bed again. It isn’t unusual and they are both very comfortable with it. Well, at least Jaskier is when he falls asleep first. Now, he is lying next to Geralt completely aware of how little space there is between them. Geralt had taken the outside of the bed leaving Jaskier pressed between him and the wall. Geralt had fallen asleep almost immediately, the door hadn’t had a lock so a chair was positioned below the latch to keep it in place and warn Geralt should someone try to come in. He’d taken on a particularly challenging contract that had required a significant hike up a steep mountain path and then back down it.

Now, Jaskier is using all of his self control not to brush damp locks of hair from Geralt's face, to ignore the way their legs are pressed together, the heat radiating between them. He tucks one of his hands under his head and studies every line and crease of the witcher's face. The way his lips press together and open the slightest amount as he breathes and dreams of whatever it is he dreams of. The way his eyebrows draw together and relax. The way his nostrils widen on the intake and shrink on the out take of breath. Jaskier bites his lips, fists his freehand at his side. He wants, he wants to do so many things right now. He wants to trace the shape of Geralt's lips, his cheek bones, his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, the contour of his jaw. He wants to feel the stubble of his chin beneath his fingers, to know what the skin on his face feels like, is it soft? Is it rough? He wants to trail a finger over the scar that runs through his eye, feel the texture beneath his fingertips, caress it and know it intimately. 

He swallows. Words dance in his mind forming lyrics. He grasps onto them quickly. He will write them in ink tomorrow. For now he watches and contains his desire only barely. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep. He does, but he’s afraid to move lest he wake the witcher. He opens his eyes with a soft huff, watches in the moonlight as Geralt shifts beside him, chest rising and falling at a steady and even pace. He smiles softly and pulls the blanket higher on his shoulders. He could watch the other man for hours. Gently, with hesitance, he reaches out a hand and lets it hover just above the witcher's face, poised to brush away drying locks of white. With a slight tremble and a lick of his lips he brushes them away and tucks them with a phantoms touch behind Geralt's ear. The witcher turns into the touch, peace written on his features. 

Jaskier draws his hand back, afraid he will wake the witcher. Before it can come to rest against his own chest his wrist is caught by the lightning fast reflexes. He watches Geralt's face, it hasn’t shifted. Slowly yellow eyes crack open and look at him. His hand is drawn back towards the witchers face, he doesn’t fight it. He watches as a gentle kiss is pressed into his palm. Then he is pulled closer still until his chest is pressed tight against Geralts. 

“Sleep Jaskier.” The witcher whispers into the darkness, eyes already closed and placing a kiss to the bards forehead.


End file.
